Metallic containers which utilize a pull tab to rupture a score line which defines an opening in the container are well known in the art and are used extensively in the soft drink industry. One disadvantage of these containers is that once they are opened if they are knocked over or subjected to sudden movement, the beverage contained in the container will spill out of or splash out of the container.